Reasoning with the Goddess of Reason
by mtndewcrew
Summary: So Percy might have saved the world and everything, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's worthy of dating a daughter of Athena. At least, not in the eyes of the goddess herself. And she in no way wants a grandson of Poseidon. It seems like Percy's gonna have a pretty frustrating few months at camp.


A/N: **Just something I came up with in class :) Let me know what you guys think.**

Percy's POV

The frosting on his birthday cupcake was clearly not one of Annabeth's most award-winning examples of perfectionism.

"Sixteen, right?" She smiled at him and he really didn't care about the cupcake anymore. If he ate it right then, he probably wouldn't have even remembered to peel the little paper off.

He thought for a second and answered back intelligently. "Uh, yeah."

Annabeth fidgeted with a dent in the wooden picnic table. He figured she was waiting for something a bit more substantial than, "Uh, yeah."

"You know, I was thinking... Back on Olympus. When they were offering me immortality..."

"Oh you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, I kept thinking of something." He snuck a quick glance at Annabeth, her gray eyes looked nervous for just a second before she responded.

"Something? Or someone?" She asked him cheekily. Damn that pride of hers.

"You're so not making this easy." Percy turned to face her, giving her the look they always gave each other when they would frustrate each other.

"I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

"I'll try my best." He's smiling. She's smiling, and he doesn't know about her but his heart's pounding like he's about to fight a Hydra, because he knows what's going to happen and it feels so right between them-

Until Clarrise and her merry gang of moment killers came charging up the pavilion. Percy had the urge to steal at least one kiss before they reach them, but he knew he won't have the time when he hears her declare, "These lovebirds need to cool off!"

They finally reached them and before he knows about it, he and Annabeth are being carried off towards the lake and tossed into the water.

Now, when you're a son of Poseidon, being tossed into the water isn't exactly the worst thing. But could they not have picked a better time? He's pretty sure his schedule is free after 6:15. They would have had the cabin inspections all done by then. That would have been a great time for tossing them in the lake.

But, since they were already underwater, he took full advantage. He formed a bubble around them and once they stop laughing at their tiny form of revenge, their breathing slowed down and suddenly the bubble was very small. Annabeth stepped close to him. Really close.

"As you were saying..." She whispers.

"Um." 'Um?' That's all he could think of? 'Um?'

He reached out to stroke her hair, and his hand ran down her side. She put one hand on his chest and he swore his heart was going to explode. He wondered briefly if she could feel how fast his heart was beat-

And she's gone.

When he looked up, he could just see her breaking the surface and then she's completely gone. What the hell? Has she sprouted wings lately?

He rushed to the surface, and when Percy climbed onto shore, she was panting, lying on her back in the sand.

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth scrambled to her feet. "Was that you?"

"No, are you okay?" Percy moved to brush the sand off of her side, but he couldn't get within an inch of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I can't touch you."

"What do you mean? Why not?" She reached for his hand but it reacted like a repelling magnet. "What is this?"

There was a rustle in the trees behind them and in a millisecond they're ready for battle. Percy stood in front of her, and he knew the only reason Annabeth wasn't fighting for the front is because she knows just where his weak spot is. Percy pulled out riptide and clicked it, just as Annabeth pulled out the knife she keeps in her boot.

There was a moment where everything was quiet, and the two of them were tense and ready to respond.

But there was no monster. No hellhound took a leap at their throats. No gorgons stepped forward with a hiss.

Chiron wheeled himself out in his human form, with a shocked glance at our weapons.

Annabeth was the first to speak. "Sorry, Chiron. We thought you were someone else."

"I would hope so. May I ask what you two are doing instead of joining us in the victory feast thrown in your honor?"

"Uhh, well." He looked at Annabeth for help, and as always, she pulled through.

"We kind of have a problem, Chiron." She put her knife away and stepped forward. "Let me show you." When she reached up to place her hand on Percy's shoulder, she couldn't push much further than an inch from his skin.

Chiron smiled to himself. "Ahh yes, you know I thought this might happen."

"What is it exactly?" Percy asked as he put away Riptide.

"I've seen this before, usually with the children of Ares and Hephaestus. You see, whenever Ares and Aphrodite would find themselves trapped in one of Hephaestus' particularly embarrassing traps, Ares would hold a particularly long grudge. If by chance a daughter of Ares and a son of Hephaestus were to... What is the term you kids use... Hook up? Ares would do his best to sever the relationship."

"What does Ares have against us now? I mean we saved the world, why can't we be together if we want?" He huffed at Chiron.

"Chiron, you're not talking about Ares, are you?" Annabeth sighed and sat on a large rock on the grass.

"No, I'm not."

"Who are we talking about here?" He felt completely out the loop. What was he missing here?

"My mom, Percy. My mom is the only god or goddess who would do this."

"She is quite merciful, you know. Ares' children would receive a mild electric shock when trying to touch."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better." Percy quipped sarcastically.

Chiron turned to Annabeth. "Why don't you run along to the feast? I'd like to speak with Percy for a moment."

"Yes, sir."

He watched Annabeth go until she disappeared through the trees with one last glance and a smile at him.

"Percy, I've already told you how proud I am of you for what you've done for the gods. For this camp. I just wanted to tell you that... I'm happy for you. You've got what you wanted."

"And what is that sir?"

"You and Annabeth, you deserve each other."

Percy smiled at him. "Thank you. I still don't see how I deserve her, sir."

"Well. Then you and Athena have much more in common than you think "

* * *

He laid in bed for a long time. Who knows how long. He just couldn't get comfortable. And let's face it, he just couldn't get over this stupid... What was it, a curse? Would Athena curse them? Was it forever? He'd finally gotten up the courage to tell Annabeth how he felt about her and now he couldn't even kiss her.

And what was up with that desperate need to touch her? Part of the curse maybe?

Earlier that evening, they had sat together at the campfire. There was all this tension between them, he felt like at any moment one of them would just snap, all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her but he couldn't.

And he swore she felt the exact same way.

* * *

Annabeth POV

She rolled over and let her eyes rest on the beds of her cabin mates. They all slept soundly around her, but she just couldn't find that kind of peace.

Percy _Fucking_ Jackson.

When did she start losing sleep over her best friend? And more importantly when did not being able to touch him become so painful? They saved the world, and she made him a stupid little cupcake and he looked at her and now there's just feelings everywhere.

Percy POV

Having the cabin all to himself, Percy just decided to stand up and turn on a light. He paced back and forth the cabin. This would be a long summer, unless-

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the fountain on the wall. Grabbing a drachma, Percy whispered his offering to Iris and threw the coin into the rainbow.

"Show me Athena."

**So guys, I'm really not too sure about this story, if you want to read more, let me know okay? And feel free to give me all kinda of feedback, constructive, destructive, I don't care I just want to know what you think :) Btw: next chapter (if you want it) is a bit hotter ;)**


End file.
